


Entry Number 17

by Ironmonger123



Category: Undertale (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cold Cinnamon Roll, F/F, F/M, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Multi, Other, Random Updates, U.A. Dorms (My Hero Academia), U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia), reality can be whatever I want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironmonger123/pseuds/Ironmonger123
Summary: Izuku's quirk has always been a strange one. From the sentient ghost-like figure that only he can see and acts as a father figure, the strange hands he'd summon, or the mutation that changed his appearance with it. But, there is a major benefit to all of this. The amount of sass in him.
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Yaoyorozu Momo, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 30
Kudos: 240





	1. Entry 1...

**Author's Note:**

> Entry Number 17 is a side fic for my main one "I have no name... I am but 2 days old..."  
> It's mostly something I'll work on when I hit a block on the other but if you guys like it, I'll try and keep updates in a somewhat regular basis?

Izuku didn’t know what his quirk was for the longest time. When he was born, he had paper white skin, black sclera eyes with glowing purple iris’, and skeletal hands with holes in them. DNA tests proved that he was the son of Inko and Hisashi Midoriya, but for the longest time, no one knew what his quirk was. 

At age 4, cracks began to form on his face. The first starting from the top of his right eye and moving up his head before disappearing into his fluffy black hair. The second went from the bottom of his left and stopping just over his lips. They were slightly large but didn’t go completely through into his head. Then there were the holes in his hands. A few months after, he discovered that his quirk allowed him to summon copies of his hands. He was so excited about it, until one day, at the park, he saw ‘him’ standing under the shade of a tree. 

A skeletal figure dressed in all black with cracks and features similar to Izuku with a permanent black smile on his face. The first time he saw him, he was a bit scared. He tried to tell Bakugou, his friends, and anyone else. But they all just looked at him strangely or even walked through the figure, saying nothing was there. For a long time, he didn’t move. He just stood there, under the same tree. It took Izuku a month to actually approach him. 

“H-hello...?” 

For the first time, that figure moved. He looked down at Izuku and then tilted his head curiously. Izuku froze for a moment before shaking his head and mustering up some courage. 

“I-I’m Midoriya Izuku. What’s your name?” 

He didn’t know if the figure heard him because he froze for a second before responding. “Wing Dings/🕈︎♓︎■︎♑︎ 👎︎♓︎■︎♑︎⬧︎.” 

Izuku smiled. He finally got a response from him. He held out his hand to shake with a warm smile on his face. “Nice to meet you, Dings!” 

The figure’s shoulders seemed to tense before he took the hand gently and gave it a small shake. “Likewise/☹︎♓︎🙵♏︎⬥︎♓︎⬧︎♏︎.” 

Looking back at that moment, Izuku wouldn’t have realized how important that moment will have been. But what he knew from that moment was that he made friends just by looking at the figure’s smile, now more genuine than it had been earlier. 

* * *

“Izuku/✋︎⌘︎◆︎🙵◆︎.” 

The teen rolled onto his side before planting his face into his pillow with a groan. He recognized that staticky voice more than anyone else, considering he was the only one who hears it. 

“Come on, wake up/👍︎□︎❍︎♏︎ □︎■︎📪︎ ⬥︎♋︎🙵♏︎ ◆︎◻︎.” 

The black-haired boy groaned again. “5 more minutes.” 

Not in the mood to deal with this today, W.D. summoned a hand that dragged Izuku out of bed while the boy held onto a pillow for dear life. As if it carried the last pieces of comfort from the safety of his bed. On a side note, the two discovered years ago that W.D. could take control of the summoned hands to interact with objects. Usually using them to help Izuku with his homework, chores, or simply keep him out of trouble when a villain fight pops up. That last one usually tired him out the most. 

The hard part was convincing Inko that he existed. Izuku blindfolded himself while W.D. had a conversation on a notepad with his mom. At first, she was a little, a lot, scared. But considering how W.D. had helped keep Izuku safe and always helped around the house or whenever the two needed without asking, Inko was quick to accept it. 

“Why did you have to discover how to control the hands...” 

“Blame yourself. You're a heavy sleeper and I can't wake up with just my voice anymore/👌︎●︎♋︎❍︎♏︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎❒︎⬧︎♏︎●︎♐︎📬︎ ✡︎□︎◆︎🕯︎❒︎♏︎ ♋︎ ♒︎♏︎♋︎❖︎⍓︎ ⬧︎●︎♏︎♏︎◻︎♏︎❒︎ ♋︎■︎♎︎ ✋︎ ♍︎♋︎■︎🕯︎⧫︎ ⬥︎♋︎🙵♏︎ ◆︎◻︎ ⬥︎♓︎⧫︎♒︎ 🙰◆︎⬧︎⧫︎ ❍︎⍓︎ ❖︎□︎♓︎♍︎♏︎ ♋︎■︎⍓︎❍︎□︎❒︎♏︎︎.” 

Izuku groaned. “Your voice is staticky again.” 

W.D.’s eyes widened. “My apologies. It’s a bit of a hard habit to get rid of. But I still say you need to hurry up. You do have only a little over half an hour till the school gates close.” 

Izuku’s eyes turned into panic. “Oh crap!” 

They quickly ran out of the door and into the bathroom. The hands W.D. was controlling disappeared, leaving behind his transparent identical ones. Pinching the area where his nose would be, he groaned. “That boy has no sense of urgency.” 

* * *

Izuku barely made it into class, but anyone can tell with his disheveled form that he was clearly in a hurry. All in all, the day ended up going well. Classes were easy, especially with Wing Dings. But come on, who wouldn’t utilize a study buddy that no one else can see. Certainly helps when people just think you’re talking to yourself. 

Another thing that Izuku had noticed about his quirk were the eyes. At random moments during the day, everything would turn black as all shapes were outlined by white. Colorless, except for the heart-shaped objects at everyone’s center that he saw. Each a different color based on their quirk. It was something that would happen randomly, so he took the time to buy a pair of reading glasses that helped ‘normalize’ his vision thanks to the specially made 

At least, that’s what W.D. explained to him. It’s honestly frustrating how he always knew something about his quirk ahead of time, but Izuku put 2 and 2 together and quickly realized that Dings was also a part of his quirk. 

Which still begged the question. ‘How has he always had a higher level of intelligence?’ The best answer he had was that his quirk had sentience and the enhanced intellect was only something that W.D. had. That, and he could scout areas ahead of him and report back thanks to being intangible. That last one he mostly used to avoid Kaachan. 

The two of them weren’t on the ‘best’ of terms. Bakugou had an explosive quirk that was more than enough to guarantee him popularity if he became a Hero. It was strong, flashy, and had multiple uses. The only problem is that it was attached to a self-entitled prick. ‘Huh. Where did that come from?’ 

It was then that he realized that he was thinking out loud with his thoughts. And that last bit from his mutters MIGHT have been heard by Katsuki from the glare he gave Izuku. God damn it. 

W.D.’s head popped up from his desk. “Seriously, you need to get that muttering under control.” 

Izuku whispered under his breath. “It’s a habit that’s kinda hard to get over, ok?” 

W.D.'s body fully passed through the desk as he floated aimlessly over Izuku’s desk, staring outside the window as his body almost seemed to be made of a dark liquid that floated aimlessly before it solidified into an actual body. In that form, Izuku measured him to be 6ft7. Quite tall in his opinion. And that he’d ‘stylize’ his body so it looked like the black goop that made up a good 80 percent of it were clothes. Its appearance was similar to that of a V-neck with a turtleneck sweater under it along with long black pants and boots. 

“Going for a casual look,” Izuku asked under his breath. 

W.D. formed a pair of glasses similar to Izuku’s that he adjusted onto his face. How they held on with no nose, he will never know. Crossing his arms behind his back he turned. “Yes actually. A new style is always best every now and then. Also, you might want to have your stuff ready to leave.” 

Izuku’s head tilted curiously before turning in the same direction. “Why?” 

“Because it seems that he’s, how normal people say, ‘pissed’.” 

Izuku could feel the wave of rage coming from Bakugou. No need to tell him twice as he quickly had his bag ready to run when they were dismissed. 

* * *

Welp, he tried. And he failed miserably as Bakugou grabbed him by his bag and dragged him behind the school with his little ‘gang’. Izuku groaned as he got tossed into the wall, his bag opening up and scattering things around. He barely managed to summon hands quick enough to block the incoming explosion. 3 out of 4 of those hands cracked and broke before disappearing into white smoke, leaving behind one with multiple cracks on it. 

Bakugou stood with a smug expression on his face as he looked down on him. “So Deku, mind repeating what you said back in class?” 

Izuku looked at his friend with eyes full of defiance and a sly grin. “Which part? The flashy quirk or the bad personality?” 

Izuku ended up getting a punch in the gut for that one. And the explosion Bakugou used at the end to singe his clothes did not help. “Wait, wait!” 

Izuku held a hand up. “I’m sorry. That was rude. Let me correct myself.” 

At first, Bakugou smiled. But when that smile was mirrored but Izuku, it quickly disappeared. “What I meant to say was that you have a shitty, asshole personality. You smug dick.” 

W.D. groaned right before Izuku was knocked out. 

* * *

The next thing he knew, Izuku was being carried by the same hands he’d summon, only this time, Dings was controlling them. His backpack lay on top of him as they started to get near a bridge. 

“That was very stupid you know. Antagonizing him like that.” 

Izuku groaned as he rubbed his eyes. The hands let him down to stand on his own. “Well, he needed to know that I’m not going to be an easy target anymore.” 

The shadowy, skeletal man sighed in exasperation. “You are literally going to be the death of me this way.” 

Izuku groaned with a smile. “Sorry, you’re stuck with me, Gaster.” 

Izuku caught himself as Dings stopped walking beside him and groaned. “Why did I ever tell you that name...” 

“Because you got sick after a while with me calling you Dings or W.D. before deciding that ‘Gaster’ was worse.” 

“Only because someone hounded me with that name till even I became sick of it for a while.” 

“It’s still better than Wing Dings in my opinion.” 

Gaster grumbled as he resumed. “True. Also, Bakugou did something that I wish I had stopped in time.” 

Izuku groaned as he started to lift his shirt and up and check his body. “Where did he leave his mark this time?” 

“Your Analysis 13.” 

Izuku could not have opened his bag quick enough to see the damage. The thing looked like it hadn’t seen proper care since World War II. Its pages were burnt and crumpled but still salvageable. “Well, at least I can still use it and none of the information on them was damaged.” 

Quickly, he put the notebook away as he walked under the bridge. “I think I just wanna go home, take a nice relaxing shower, and then sleep.” 

A voice popped up from above him. “Sorry kid, but you won’t be going home anytime soon. But I can help you with some ‘eternal’ sleep.” 

As the slime came down on him, Izuku mentally screamed. 

‘OH FIND ME IN THE ALPS!’ 


	2. Entry Number 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku meets a familiar idol, says some things he worries he shouldn't have and found a cool new ability added to his quirk! Neat.

Izuku REALLY hated today. It was one never-ending fuckup over another in his life to the point where the bridge he’d been going under for the past 3 years had just decided to betray him by being the hiding place for a villain. 

“Izuku!” 

‘Oh right. Gaster. Forgot.’ He could feel his thoughts fading as the slime tried to force its way down his throat. Gaster tried to use the hands they could summon to claw Izuku out, but the sludge just went through his fingers. Izuku could have sworn he saw the hands turn slightly into claws with X shapes in them. No wait, that might have been him blacking out due to lack of oxygen. 

In the corner of his eye, Gaster was also fading, becoming more transparent every second as both their thoughts went out with one last thing. ‘God damn it...’ 

What the two didn’t see during their little blackout was a manhole cover get launched from its place as a tall, muscular blonde came out of it. The villain had no time to react before every part of him splattered the walls and All Might contained him in two bottles. The hero then ran to the boy’s side. 

‘Please don’t be dead, please don’t be dead, please GOD doesn’t be dead.’ 

All Might flipped him over as his expression turned to horror. The boy was deathly pale, and it looked like there were cracks on his face. The worse was the skeletal hands with holes in the- 

‘Wait.’ 

He stopped and quickly checked the boy’s pulse, breathing a sigh of relief the minute he felt it. Which meant there was a good chance that those ‘features’ were just a mutation side effect to his quirk. Still, skeletal hands. Can he feel what the bones feel? Would it be beneficial for cooking? Do the jo- 

“*Cough Cough*” 

‘Oh good, he’s awake.’ 

Izuku’s eyes fluttered open slowly, still in a daze. At the same time, Gaster becomes less see-through next to him as he dropped to his knees with a groan. “Let’s try and avoid anything like that for a while...” 

Izuku nodded as he slowly got up, clutching his throat as he heard a voice. “Easy there. Just take it nice and slow.” 

He managed to speak through the sore throat. “God. It’s worse than the ‘Endeavor Flame Curry Challenge’.” 

“Heh, I’ve made the mistake of trying that too. Burns the lungs.” 

“I know rig-” 

Izuku’s eyes widened as he saw who just saved him. “All Might!” 

The man decided on a signature pose as he laughed triumphantly. “Ha-ha! In the flesh young man!” 

“Oh my god, you’re my favorite hero!” Izuku quickly summoned a pair of hands that grabbed his bag and pulled his hero analysis 13. “Would you sign my no-” 

Everything slowed down as All Might grabbed the notebook at speeds faster than the human eye, found a page on him and signed it, and then placed it carefully in the boy’s hands as if nothing happened. Everything moved normally again as he held out his hand. “No need my boy. Already done.” 

Izuku’s eyes widened as he quickly flipped through the book until it landed on his page on All Might with his signature. He was about to thank him when his vision changed, and he inadvertently saw it. The heart-shaped form that he recognized well enough as a quirk of every person. But All Might's? All Might’s was had hair-line cracks on it. Its center was white with 6 different colors circulating inside it, glowing brightly. 

“That’s a new one.” 

All Might quirked an eyebrow. “What is?” 

Izuku’s eyes widened more as he realized he said that out loud. “My bad! Um, part of my quirk is that my vision changes and everything turns black with white outlines. When that happens I can, in simple terms, see quirks?” 

All Might paused for a second before a cold sweat went down his forehead. ‘Crap.’ 

“It’s so strange. It has a white center like someone who’s quirkless but there are 6 different colors. And the container for it is cracked. This is all new to me.” 

He paused when he realized he was saying this all out loud. “Oh, sorry! Whenever I get into quirks, I sometimes go overboard!” 

All Might shook his head. “It’s fine. I’m a little busy at the moment though.” He patted the side of his pants where a familiar sludge villain was put inside. “But for now, take this.” 

He took out a business card and handed it to him. It read ‘Toshinori Yagi’ with a number on the back. “I can’t talk now, but that’s my assistant’s number. Feel free to call him when you get the chance.” 

And then, All Might jumped, leaving behind a large amount of wind pressure that knocked Izuku on his ass. But that didn’t stop him from grinning like a psycho. Gaster groaned on the sideline, now back to his semi-transparency. 

“What?” 

He pinched the bridge of where his nose would be. “You really need to learn to stop thinking out loud Izuku.” 

Izuku sighed. “I know, I know.” 

* * *

Bakugou kicked a bottle with a strange liquid inside aside. He was pissed off at Midoriya. He really wished the guy would keep his mouth shut. But instead, they’d been at each other’s throats ever since their quirks first fully appeared. ‘Fucking Deku and his creepy ass skeletal hands.’ 

The worst part is they both had strong quirks. Midoriya could tell if someone was coming up behind him or find people or stuff in a completely separate area in the school. And those hands may not look like it, but they’re strong and durable as hell. 

Grabbing a soda from the vending machine, he relaxed a bit, but his memories just went back to earlier as he blew up the soda can in his hand. “God damn it! This day’s been really shitty.” 

He heard a groan behind him, followed by a voice. “You can say that again. Although it’s looking up for me now that I found a meat sack with a very powerful quirk...” 

Bakugou couldn’t move. The slime had already pinned his feet to the ground. The only thing he could do was fire off an explosion to keep it away.” 

* * *

Gaster smiled as he floated aimlessly over Izuku. “You seem happy.” 

“How could I not be? I just got saved by my idol! And now I have his autograph in my notebook! The value on this jumped even if it is burnt!” 

The transparent man chuckled before floating beside Izuku and holding his skeletal index finger out. “Remember, those notebooks can be dangerous if they fall into the wrong hands.” 

Izuku nodded grimly. “Yeah, I know. My little habit of thorough analysis could do some damage in the wrong hands.” 

Gaster summoned a hand in place of his transparent one before patting Izuku on the shoulder. “True. But I guarantee you that head of yours will be useful when you become a Hero.” 

He nodded in response to the attempt to cheer him up. W.D. had always acted like a father figure when Izuku’s own dad wasn’t home. Helped him with his homework, taught him how to properly toss a ball, even cooked for him when his mom was out. In a way, he found someone he’d consider family in his quirk. 

That’s when they saw the smoke coming from a few blocks down. Izuku’s eyes widened before preparing his notebook and running to the place of a villain battle. 

“Izuku, be careful! You can’t just jump into danger after getting out of it!” 

Izuku smiled and turned. “You’re the one who told me my analytical head will be useful when I become a hero. Might as well utilize it now!” 

And just like that, the boy ran as Gaster started to float right behind him to keep up, a small smile on his lips. 

* * *

It didn’t take them that long to arrive at the scene and move through the crowd. Izuku’s smile didn’t last long before he saw it. Fire. Kamui woods was taking care of civilians, Mt. Lady was being useless, ‘like usual’, Backdraft couldn’t do anything against it, and Death Arms was trying to co-ordinate them as best as he could. 

All this wasn’t what got Izuku’s and Gaster’s attention. What got their attention was the familiar teen being drowned in a ‘disgustingly’ familiar green sludge. 

‘B-bakugou!? Shit! Wait, one of the heroes here could-’ 

Izuku looked around and saw that all the other Heroes were busy trying to keep civilians away and the flames down. Death Arms was the only one who actually tried to take the villain down, but physical attacks weren’t working. 

Bakugou was going to suffocate... 

Izuku turned to Gaster, eyes pleading at the transparent man who sighed. “I can only summon and control 4 hands the way I am, and you can summon and control 8. We only have 12 at a time so you’ll have only ONE shot to get him out of there. Are we clear?” 

He nodded, a sense of determination now directed at the villain as he ran forward, past the civilians and the heroes. “The hell?! Get that kid out of there!” 

Izuku tossed his schoolbag, disorienting the villain as the various items covered his field of vision. Taking that chance, Izuku summoned 8 skeletal hands and Gaster summoned for. While Gaster managed to get a hold of Bakugou and get him as much out of there to breathe while Izuku fended off the slime tendrils. 

“Izuku!” 

He turned as Gaster pointed with one of the hands. “Go straight for the quirk!” 

The teen turned. ‘Go straight for the quirk? It’s intangible though unless...” 

His eyes widened as he looked first at his own skeletal hands, and then the copies he summoned that floated around him. ‘Oh boy, worth a shot.’ 

He darted forward, dodging and blocking the tendrils as best as he could. Some tore the clothing near his shoulder and legs, one nearly impaled him through the heart if he didn’t dodge in time. But he made it to his goal. Reaching deep into the slime, the skeletal hand grasped the heart no one else could see. It glowed a dark eery green. ‘Damn it, now what am I supposed to do?’ 

Asking himself that, Izuku’s head started to ache. 

“Ţ̵̬̺͉̭̉͜a̵͉̰̹̼͆̐͌̊͜͠ǩ̴̟̗̳̞̟̙̳̺̓̏̇̀̈́̅̕͘̕ȩ̵̢̤̪͔̮̽̆͝ ̶̯̤̱̖͕̇̐̓̉̒̏̓̎̽͝ḭ̷̳̣͈̰̰̹̘̇̌͂̃̈́̏̎̏̚͠ͅt̷̮̹̫̫̩͒̐̅̔̀͆̃̅!” 

Izuku’s eyes glowed a bright purple. The next thing he knows, a large spike came out of the hole in his hand as it impaled right through the heart. The quirk. The villain screamed as an unknown pain filled his body. Izuku felt something ‘flow’ into him. A heat. It felt good. Really good. The green glow from the heart became dimmer and dimmer until it slowly became flicker when Izuku retracted his hand. 

The villain’s body returned solid as a middle-aged, balding man. Izuku looked at his hands, and then back at the villain. ‘Did I shutdown his quirk? No, it was something else.’ 

Izuku’s mind went a million questions at a time before a wooden tendril suddenly grabbed him and took him away. 

‘Oh shit... 

“I’m home.” 

Izuku heard the familiar cutting of ingredients in the kitchen as he quickly ran into the familiar smell of Katsudon. “Sweet! Katsudon! Thanks, mom!” 

Inko stayed silent, quietly chopping vegetables. 

“M-mom?” 

“Izuku sweety.” She turned around with a horrifying closed eye smile plastered on her. “Did I see you jump into a hostage situation involving a villain and a burning alleyway on T.V?” 

Izuku swallowed a lump of air as he started to sweat nervously. He turned to Gaster for help, but the transparent man passed through the door into his room before leaving Izuku with a thumbs up. 

‘COWARD!’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, hopefully, that should take care of my writer's block. I'll come back to this fic every 1 or 2 days. Or when I need something to vent with.


	3. Entry Number 3...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku has some training to see his limits. Unfortunately, he also has plenty of other realizations to deal with too.

When Izuku woke up, he felt like he had the best sleep of his life. His body didn’t ache or creak, and he felt full of energy. Until he realized his face and body were leaking when he went into the bathroom. 

“What the hell!?” 

Looking into the mirror, he saw a black substance not too different in texture from the slime villain leak from his eyes and mouth. The skin on his body, save for his hands and head, turned completely black as it almost seemed like it was made of oil. 

“Oh god, oh god, oh god...” 

Gaster passed through the door to check up on him before his eye sockets widened and he stared at Izuku’s own panicked expression. 

“Dings! I need a little help!” 

The ghostly figure fully passed through the wall, summoning up a pair of hands to try and steady Izuku, only for them to pass through him like water. 

“Oh boy. I really was hoping to teach you this another day.” 

Izuku looked at him, his face full of panic and confusion. “W-what?” 

Gaster’s expression was calm as he managed to keep his hands on Izuku as best as he could. “Just calm down. Take deep breaths for a bit and focus on solid. Just keep imagining yourself solid.” 

Izuku followed his directions, clenching his eyes closed and holding himself as if letting go would cause him to melt. Bit by bit, the black substance slowly seeped under his pale skin until there wasn’t a trace of it left. 

He held himself together a little longer, almost worried that the substance would leak out again before finally letting go and sighing. He turned to Gaster and glared at him. 

“You have some major explaining to do.” 

If he could sweat, Gaster would have made the floor wet from the glare. 

* * *

Izuku cupped his face in his hands with a groan. 

“So, let me get this straight. There are spikes in my hands that can impale the metaphysical ‘hearts’ of quirks and absorb the strength and traits from them into my own quirk. AND they also make my own quirk stronger the more I add. Did I catch all of that?” 

Gaster shrugged. “That’s the basic summary, yes. Although, it’s less like impaling and more sucking up like a mosquito.” 

“And when were you going to tell me this?” 

Gaster looked to the side. “When I was sure all the bullying and abuse from school wasn’t going to be a factor in turning you into a monster. The last thing I want to see is you falling into darkness and stealing ‘Bakugou’s’ Quirk.” 

Izuku just looked at him, horrified. “You think I’d steal Kaac-Katsuki's? He’s an asshole, yes. Has a dash of ego. A spice of a prick attitude. Doesn’t know when enough is enough. I had a point when I started this...” 

He shook his head. “The point is, despite all that he still wants to be a hero. If I were to ever use this ability, it’d be against someone unforgivable or in an emergency.” 

Gaster nodded with a smile. “Good...” 

Izuku sighed. “Are there any more abilities you haven’t told me?” 

Gaster’s smile turned into a smug grin. “Yes, but I won’t tell you until your birthday.” 

Izuku looked at the man with a glare. “You’re kidding me...” 

The skeletal, ghostly man floated up to the ceiling with his legs crossed. “Nope. But it will be worth it. Trust me.” 

Izuku fell back first onto his bed. Thank god it’s the weekend. “So, if I absorbed the slime villain’s quirk, why didn’t I turn into a blob with only my teeth and eyes leftover?” 

Gaster grabbed a board and marker with the summoned hands, materializing glasses as he now stood in the center of the room. He drew a heart and filled it with green ink before turning it to Izuku. 

“This is the slime villain’s quirk. As you can see, it’s filled completely with the quirk’s...” 

He thought for a moment before snapping his fingers. “We’ll call it a trait.” 

He then drew a purple heart next to it. “And this is your quirk. Me. The different colors of each of these quirks are the representation of a quirks power.” 

Izuku nodded. “Yeah, you told me this the first time I could see quirks.” 

“Ah, but I didn’t tell you everything. You see, the brighter the light from the quirk is, the stronger it is. And YOU Izuku can absorb that power.” 

Izuku looked deadpanned. “So, I can absorb quirks.” 

“No. You have to think of quirks similar to, say, a pitcher of water. You can take as much water as you want, but there will always be drops of water or remains of it. The quirk is still with the person, just significantly weaker.” 

He nodded at Gaster’s explanation as he wrote the facts in his notebook. 

“You, on the other hand, have to think of your quirk like a river flowing in a complete circle. The power of the quirk you stole gets thrown in said river and becomes part of you, flowing in an endless circle with no possibility of decreasing the amount. It becomes part of you after that.” 

Izuku nodded again, looking up from the pages. “So basically, I gain a significant amount of the abilities a quirk gives from another person and they’re left with a fraction of the abilities they originally had?” 

Gaster shrugged. “Once again, that’s the basic summary.” 

“Is the reverse also possible?” 

Gaster placed his thumb and index finger under his chin. “I mean, yes actually.” 

“Can the spikes be used on physical objects?” 

The ghostly man smiled maliciously, his smile turning sharp. “Oh, most definitely.” 

Izuku was about to close the book when he realized something. “Wait, you said absorbing also made my quirk stronger?” 

* * *

The next thing he knew, Izuku arrived at a quirk gym, an incredibly large building nearly three times the size of a football stadium. A little bit of context, quirk gyms are places where heroes volunteer for civilians to safely practice or use quirks. Whether for stress relief or training for hero schools. After all, there are people whose quirks become volatile the longer they’re left without use. 

Then again, that problem could always be fixed if the government could just allow even small freedom of quirks. Maybe something for casual use. Instead, they make a gym where people need to pay an amount of cash like a regular gym to go there. Making money off a problem. Typical corrupt move. 

“Why are we here again?” 

Gaster walked beside him, although no one else could see him and bystanders just assumed Izuku was muttering to himself. “Simple. You rely too much on your quirk and neglect your body.” 

Izuku frowned. “No, I don’t. 

To prove his point, Gaster summoned a hand and pressed on to the side where Izuku was kicked by Bakugou as he grunted in pain. “You are going to start training your body, or so help me god I will make it so that you can’t jump into danger.” 

Izuku glared at him. “We share the same body!” 

“Yes, but we don’t share the same pain. And if I must cripple you to keep both of us alive, so be it.” 

Gaster smiled maliciously which caused him to pale. 

“Ok, fine. But we’re also testing the limits of our power.” 

“That’s the second reason we’re here. The more progress you show me, the more I’ll teach you how to use your quirk. Now get a move on.” 

* * *

Izuku groaned. He knew there are heroes that regularly volunteer her but why in the hell did he have to get stuck with Death Arms. The man looked down on the teen with a judgmental stare and didn’t say a word. He simply turned and motioned Izuku to follow him. 

Their walk led them to a corner area full of punching bags and various machines and weights. “Alright, listen up. While I’m training you, we’re complete strangers. Meaning that yesterday’s events and your tendency for jumping into danger will be forgotten. For now. Is that understood?” 

Izuku nodded before the man gave him a sly grin. “Now then, I don’t normally teach 1 person at a time but since you’ve managed to ‘impress’ me, I’ll give you a chance. Show me what you’ve got so far and we’ll work from there.” 

“Ok.” 

“Good. Now, first off, I want you to head to the weightlifting bench over there. I wanna see your max strength.” 

Izuku sighed. ‘God this is dumb.’ 

* * *

Izuku did not know the meaning of pain until now. No concept of it. Every part of his body ACHED from the hours he spent. Meanwhile, Death Arms looked over his results. 

“Well, you’re not a bad start compared to others that I’ve had to train. But you still got a long way to go. 

“I... fucking... know...,” Izuku replied, heaving with the little energy he had. 

Writing down a few notes on a clipboard, Death Arms flipped the page and turned with a malicious grin. “Now time for the quirk test...” 

And it was that moment that Izuku wished he had died to that sludge... 

* * *

So, Izuku discovered a few fun facts about his quirk. Each of the summoned hands had a grip strength of over 138 Kilograms, nearly 4 times the average human male's. The second was that he had no max distance for how far he could control the hands. The only problem was that he needed to recognize his surroundings in order to move the hands from an incredible distance, so they decided to put it at 75 meters for control. As for durability, well that was shown well when Death Arms crushed the hand in his own. 

“Huh, kinda weak on their own, aren’t they?” 

“Yeah, let’s just say it became very clear that they had a low durability early in my life.” 

Death Arms nodded before flipping a paper on his clipboard again. “Well, it says here that your quirk is also sentient. How does that work?” 

“I have a ghostly skeleton that acts as a parent with no sense of privacy. I have no clue how else I can describe that.” 

“Huh. That’s a new one.” 

Izuku crossed his arms. “Every quirk out there is a new one. You can find ones that are similar to each other, but not completely the same. There’s always a variety out there. Even if you do find one that looks similar physically, one will be stronger than the other.” 

Death Arms quirked an eyebrow. “You seem pretty knowledgeable on quirks.” 

Izuku shrugged. “I simply studied the theory behind them. Also, there’s one more thing about my quirk but it’d probably be better to explain it than show it.” 

The hero looked at him confusingly when Izuku summoned a pair of hands and then jumped back when spikes shot out from the holes at the center of the skeletal hands. One of the hands floated in front of Izuku as he cupped it between his hands. 

“I’ve always been able to see quirks as shapes and colors in a black and white vision. But up until the incident with the slime villain, I thought I could only just see them and that’s it.” 

He traced the copy of his skeletal hand with his own before his clothes turned into a completely black and oily robe that made it seem like a flowing river. “After the incident yesterday, it turns out I could absorb the strength from quirks, weakening them significantly and gaining abilities from them.” 

Death Arms placed an index finger over his chin and a thumb under it. “That explains a few things. When we caught the villain, his skin was just slightly smoother and a bit oily. We thought it was just quirk exhaustion...” 

He paused when he saw Izuku’s nervous face. The boy didn’t take his eyes off the ground. Sighing, he snapped his fingers in front of the boy to get his attention. 

“Let me ask you something. This ability, to absorb the power from quirks, would you use it on anyone with a villainous quirk?” 

Izuku’s eyes widened before his face turned serious. “There are no villainous quirks. Just villainous people.” 

“What about the slime villain from last time?” 

Izuku grits his teeth. “That bastard’s quirk could have been great for a hero. Instead, he used it for selfish gain and to hurt the innocent.” 

His eyes glowed a dark purple as he looked up at Death Arms, his mouth turning into a jagged frown as his mouth became a black abyss. “I was attacked by him once before you know. He tried to take over my body. That suffocating feeling and how it seemed he was familiar with the process...” 

Izuku’s body shook with rage and the light in the room seemed to turn grayer. “I wouldn’t put it past that he had done this to multiple people to escape the authorities. I guarantee you that if you interrogated him, you’ll find out for yourself too.” 

He managed to calm down a bit as he returned to normal and color seemed to return to the room. But he still shook, the feelings from the outburst still lingering. Death Arms looked at him for a moment before sighing. 

‘He’s got a good heart at least. With training, he’d make a great hero. And probably for the best too. What would happen if there was a villain out there with the power to take quirks.’ Death Arms shuddered from the thought. 

* * *

All For One sneezed for a moment. “I hope the equipment’s been disinfected properly.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news, I made a little schedule! This fic now has a guarantee of updating once a week! Best I can do right now and sorry for the hiatus. Thanks for sticking around though and see you next week!


	4. Entry Number 4...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku meets All Might. Bit of a prick...

2 Weeks After... 

* * *

Ring... Ring... 

Izuku quietly waited for someone to pick up the phone. 

“Hello?” 

“Hi, yes. Is this, uh...” 

Quickly pulling out the card All Might gave him, he read the name out loud. 

“Yagi...Toshinori?” 

Izuku heard a loud clatter on the other end of the line. Gaster spoke beside him. “What in the world is happening over there?” 

‘Right. Forgot he was listening to it too.’ 

“Um, yes. Sorry about the noise. May I ask who’s calling and the reason?” 

“Ah, right. My name is Midoriya Izuku. All Might gave me this number and told me to call you when I get the chance?” 

The man on the other side of the line coughed. Badly. 

“This is All Might’s secretary?” Gaster questioned. 

Izuku held a finger over his lips at the ghostly man. 

“Right. If you would Young Midoriya, I’d like to set up a meeting for you at Might Tower. What would be a good time?” 

Izuku started to vibrate from the excitement before calming down. 

“Uh, I’m free today.” 

“Perfect. How does 4 PM sound?” 

“Great! I mean...” 

The young man coughed to the side. 

“Yeah, that sounds alright.” 

“Excellent. See you then.” 

And like that, the call ended. 

“Oh my god, I’m going to Might tower.” 

“Settle down there Izuku. You need to get prepared. It’s a 2 and a half hour train ride plus you’ll need a GPS so you don’t get lost in the Roppongi district.” 

Izuku nodded before running to his room. “Right!” 

“AND WEAR SOMETHING NICE!” 

“I KNOW GASTER!” 

The ghostly man sighed before summoning up a pair of hands so he could physically grab a pen and paper to write a note for Inko. 

* * *

To say the pale boy was giddy was an ‘understatement’. More like a contained blast of fanboying ready to burst at any second. It was barely a second after he stepped into the tower that he ran straight towards the statue of All Might for a selfie. And then the mini-museum. And the indoor All Might themed restaurant. It wasn’t until he reached the gift shop that he heard a cough behind him. 

“I see you’re quite the excitable young man.” 

Izuku turned around only to come face to face with a skeleton of a man. He had oversized clothes and disheveled blond hair. “I take it you’re young Midoriya?” 

Recognizing the voice, Izuku looked at him questioningly. “Mr. Yagi?” 

The man nodded before motioning the boy to follow him. “I must say, I actually expected a call earlier considering most people jump at the chance after meeting All Might.” 

Izuku scratched the back of his head with a chuckle. “Yeah, sorry. A ‘friend’ of mine ended up making me take classes at a Hero gym to train my physical body and quirk. It’s been sorta nightmarish.” 

Yagi nodded. “I understand. I have a student myself, in a way.” 

Izuku raised an eyebrow. “Really?” 

“Yep.” 

‘Huh,’ Izuku thought to himself. ‘I wonder what Mr. Yagi’s quirk is.’ 

Izuku activated his ‘soul vision’ to take a peak until he paused in the middle of the hallway. Noticing the lack of footsteps, Yagi paused and turned around. “Something wrong?” 

Izuku didn’t respond. He just stared at him with a blank expression, eyes glowing a brighter purple than their usual and that’s when Yagi knew what he was doing before the boy turned around and started to walk away. He quickly ran and grabbed the boy's shoulder carefully. 

“Wait. I swear I can explain.” 

Izuku just looked at him blankly. “It’s fine Mr. Yagi. Or should I call you All Might?” 

The two just stared at each other before either one talked. “Please, just indulge me for a second. I swear I mean you no harm or foul.” 

Izuku stood still but nodded all the same before his legs finally moved. 

* * *

When the two walked into the interview room, Izuku saw a man in a trench coat sitting in one of the chairs. The man gave him a small smile and a wave that Izuku reciprocated. Izuku sat across the two of them as Yagi/All Might crossed his arms. 

“So, from what we know is that your name is Midoriya Izuku. You’re the son of one Midoriya Inko and Midoriya Hisashi, correct?” 

Izuku nodded as the man in the trench coat pulled out a clipboard. 

“Your quirk is registered as ‘Gaster’ right?” 

Once again, Izuku nodded. 

“Um, your quirks description is sort of...” 

“Lacking?” Izuku finished. 

The two nodded before he sighed, crossed his arms, and leaned back into the chair. 

“If I remember correctly, I put its description as ‘the ability to summon a multitude of skeletal hands. But honestly, there’s been so many changes lately that I haven’t had a chance to update it in so long.” 

“Ah, so what can you do now?” 

“Summon around 10 pairs of hands now, see quirks in a sort of way, and absorption.” 

Izuku didn’t notice the man in the coat was writing until he stopped and both looked at him. 

“Absorption?” 

“Y-yeah. I got caught up in a villain attack a month ago. Twice from the same one the same day. I discovered my ‘absorption’ when I discovered that the holes in my summoned hands could form spikes.” 

Izuku demonstrated it with a summoned hand that disappeared right after. “They actually absorb the trait of a quirk and sort of adding it onto my own quirk as if it was another ability of mine.” 

Izuku heard the man drop his pen as both he and All Might stared at him and he could have sworn All Might was shaking a bit before he panicked. “Ah! But don’t worry! I wouldn’t willingly take someone’s quirk! Plus, it’s more like I’m absorbing most of their power and leaving them with ‘embers’ so they’re not entirely quirkless. Kinda like that slime villain.” 

The man in the trench coat shook his head before responding. “Um, are you sure that you’re really absorbing their quirk and not their energy or-” 

He stopped when Izuku’s body became covered mostly by a black goop. All Might saw the similarities between the texture of the goop and the slime villain’s body. 

“So, if I may, why all the questions?” 

Izuku noticed All Might’s expression turned grim. “What do you want to be young Midoriya?” 

Izuku just smiled brightly. “I wanna be a hero of course!” 

The man in the trench coat sighed with a smile, which quickly disappeared when All Might spoke. “I’m afraid that you’d need to be realistic.” 

The whole room went silent as Izuku stared at his idol with eyes the size of saucers. But All Might wasn’t done. “A quirk like yours wouldn’t be suited for heroics. You’d most likely end up hated by the public or feared.” 

… 

Izuku stood up and bowed, his hair hiding the tears in his eyes. “Thank you for the advice, sir.” 

After that, he walked out. Naomasa just turned at his friend with a glare. “What the hell is the matter with you!” 

Yagi didn’t look him in the eye. “I-I just didn’t want another All For One to be out there. It-it's better this way.” 

“Better? BETTER?! Do you keep forgetting my quirk is ‘Lie Detection’? That kid's dream is to be a hero and I have never felt a more honest answer with my quirk than now, and you just told him that he couldn’t because he’d be hated!?” 

Yagi didn’t respond. His eyes looked distant for a bit as Naomasa walked out of the office, leaving the skeletal man in there by himself. 

* * *

“Izuku...” Gaster called out. 

The boy didn’t respond. Instead, he tossed an All Might baseball cap he bought from the gift shop at the nearest dumpster before he started to delete photos in hopes of forgetting this whole day. 

“Izuku, you need to calm down. You can’t let what that guy say get to you.” 

“He isn’t just a ‘guy’ Gaster. He’s All Might. My hero. My idol. And now, another one to tell me that my quirk is bound to get me hated.” 

Izuku walked into the dimly lit apartment. Luckily, his mom wasn’t home yet. Good. He didn’t want her to get bothered by what he was going to do next. 

Walking into his bedroom, Izuku shut the door before standing before a poster of All Might. It was a poster of him in his Bronze Day outfit. His skeletal hands sharpened as the edges glowed a dark purple before he sliced at the poster with a livid scream. 

* * *

By the time Izuku calmed down, he had torn apart most of the posters that surrounded his room, packed up his figurines and carpet, and set a new, black blanket after removing his All Might theme one. He simply brushed his teeth and laid on his bed to let sleep overtake him. 

* * *

“Gaster? You in here?” Izuku called out in the empty void that was his quirky space. 

Usually, he ended up in here from time to time and Gaster would help turn it into a lucid dream since he had more power here. Instead, he was inside a copy of the apartment he and his mom stayed in. Except everything was black with red outlines instead of the usual white that made out the shapes. None of the pictures had photos either. 

“Great. As if it wasn’t creepy enough.” 

It was then that Izuku felt a hand on his shoulder, one that had a giant hole in its hand. He recognized it anywhere. Turning with a smile that soon disappeared, he came face to face with Gaster, but not the one that he knew. Not his quirk that cared for him like a parent and taught him how to be strong. This one was wrong. It stood taller than his own Gaster, it’s smile seemed jagged as if someone broke a porcelain mask in the shape of a smile. He stood with multiple X shaped bands on both his arms and chest. And unlike the Gaster whose eyes were filled with a kind purple, this one’s were filled with a crimson red. 

_“Pleasure_ _to meet you, Izuku~.”_

Izuku just stared at him before gulping and tripping over himself. However, the figure, XGaster, he had taken to calling him, caught his arm and brought him up quickly. 

_“Careful there. Wouldn’t want_ _you to get hurt, now would we?”_

After he removed his hand from Izuku, XGaster walked around, eyeing the apartment. 

_“I must say, I don’t understand how you humans survive in such cozy_ _environments and still manage to be capable of such violence.”_

Izuku gulped as some of the frames hanging on the walls turned to something similar to footage of him slicing apart his All Might posters like some rabid animal. 

_“Don’t get me wrong, it’s quite unhealthy to bottle it all up. But the hidden sides of people never cease to amaze.”_

“W-what do you want?” 

XGaster turned to Izuku. _“Why, it’s not what I want that matters here, Izuku. It’s what you want. What you ‘need’ is more like it._ _”_

The frames in the apartment then changed to footage of All Might, the conference from earlier. 

_“A young soul should never be told they’ll be hated._ _They should be loved and supported.”_

The XGaster’s voice was like sweet nothings in his ears. It’s what he always wanted to hear. 

_“My other self hasn’t even taught you the full extent of your capabilities either. He believes you not to be ready yet. How many cuts, bruises, and scars h_ _ave you gained over the years because people treated you_ _like a weakling?_ _”_

The figure moved behind Izuku now, taking the boy's hands in his own as he brought them to his eyes. _“I can show you_ _... No. I can GIVE you the power you crave. The things you need to move in this world._ **_I’ll take you to absolute perfection!_ ** _”_

Now XGaster moved in front of Izuku. _“What do you say? Are you ready to show this world the impossible?”_

Izuku took the figure's hand, gripping it tightly as he looked at him with a fire in his eyes. He’d show the world that he’d become a hero. Even if he had to dance with the devil. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of warning, after this part, is a time skip which will be mentioned in later chapters and filled. For now, enjoy the angst!


End file.
